Coin Story
by Thetrue AngelBeast
Summary: Apa jadinya, ya?/ hanya karena sebuah coin, Sasuke mulai tertarik ma Naru/ Naru di hadang/ Sasuke datang / langsung baca ajanya / warn : FemNaru, R'n'R please :3


Ini adalah fis oneshoot pertama Nisa,^.^

Jadi mohon agar di maklumi jika terjadi kesalahan.

Dan satu lagi klw kalian pernah ngerasa baca fic ini di sebuah FP di FB, jangan herannya kalau sm karena fic ini sbelum di post di sini udah di post duluan di FP itu!

Jadi jangan sampai ada tuduhan kalau Nisa itu Plagiat!

_**¤¥€$¤ COIN STORY ¤$€¥¤**_

Disc : NARUTO punyaya Om MASA' SICH KISS AJINOMOTO *di samurai sama si om* salah maksudnya MASHASI KISHIMOTO

This fic is inspiration from one-shoot manga!

This fic own to MIN-NISA

Pair : SASUFEMNARU

Chara : Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shika, Kiba, and another chara

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, and etc

Don't like! Don't read!

.

.

.

=_=_= AT KONOHA =_=_=

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah seperti biasa di Konohagakure. Tapi sepertinya pagi cerah nan tenang ini terusik oleh...

'Tap...tap'

Ya...! Setiap pagi selalu saja ada suara itu, suara yang timbulkan oleh seorang gadis yang bersurai pirang panjang sepinggang dengan model 'twintails'. Dari jauh terlihat sesuatu (syahrono : itukan trandmark gw balikin *min jawsdrod*) yang bercahaya tergantung di leher sang gadis. Jika diamati maka kalian dapat melihat sebuah coin yang diubah menjadi leontin dan pada 'coin' itu tertera tulisan atau lebih tepatnya sebuah nama yaitu 'UZUMAKI NARUTO'.

Gadis pirang a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto itu terus saja berlari di tembok-tembok pembatas rumah, hingga tiba di tikungan dari arah yang berlawanan datang seorang cowok. Naruto yang melihat cowok itu berusaha menghentikan laju kakinya disertai teriakan yang cetar membahana badai (syahrono : lagi-lagi trandmark gw! BALIKIN ga'!) Memberi tahu agar 'cowok' itu menyingkir atau lebih tepatnya menghindar.

" AWAS LOE...!" Teriaknya memberi peringatan, si cowok hanya tertegun melihat gadis didepannya ini hingga dia tak mengindahkan teriakan Naruto, tapi sayang seribu sayang, karena dia tadi terlalu cepat berlari hingga dirinya dan si 'cowok' itupun bertabrakan. Dan naasnya lagi...

'Cup'

Dirinya dan si 'cowok' itu berciuman (nis : ngak rela ciuman naru-chan untuk cowok pantat ayam itu *dichidorisamap angeranpantatay am* nis : justkid..! Ok..ok V(^-^)V). Dan sekarang akibat mereka terjatuh di dekat sungai alhasil merekapun nyebur ke sungai.

.

.

.

.

NARUTO POV

.

.

.

" AWAS LOEE...!"

Teriakku berusaha memperingati cowok bersurai 'raven' di depanku ini. Tapi kanyak si raven ini ngak ngedenger yang gw katainnya. Buktinya dia masih aja diam ditempat. Kemudian gw tatap mata sepekat langit malam tanpa bintang itu sambil berusaha mengatakan 'awas loe, mau di tabraknya?' Kataku melalui kontak mata (wuish asikne bisa bicara lewat kontak mata), tapi kanyakya dia masih tetap berdiri terdiam. Gw nyoba untuk berhanti tapi sayang gw tadi larinya kecepetan dech. Hingga akhirnya gw ngak bisa berhenti dan bibirku bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.

'Cup'

'OMJ (Oh My Jashin), gw ciuman sama cowok raven ini. 'Oh no! It's My First Kiss' batin Naru dengan lebay ya! ~o~. Dan sekarang gw pakai acara nyebur ke sungai dekat situ lagi

'Isshhhhh... Bener-bener nyabelin...' Umpatku. Kanyaknya gw bakal hajar nhe cowok 'baka'...

.

.

.

NARUTO POV END

.

.

.

SASUKE POV

.

.

.

'AWAS LOEE...!'

Didepanku sedang berlari seorang cewek bersurai pirang yang panjangnya kira-kira sepinggan dan dengan model 'twins tail'. Di wajahnya terdapat tiga goresan halus di masing-masing pipi chubyya, di sana juga terdapat sepasang manik 'Safire' yang menatap ke arahku, seperti berkata 'awas loe, mau di tabbrakknya?'. Aku inging menghindari tabrakan itu namun sayang tatapan dari sepasang manik itu seperti menghisapku agar aku tak berpaling darinya. Dan akhirnya kami bertabrakan. Dan gw and nhe cewek pakai acara...

'Cup'

Kiss-kissan and nyebur ke sungai lagi. Bisa gawat nhe kalau ada orang yang lihat kejadian ini. Mau di taruh dimana nhe muka (taruh aja di tong sampah *diameterasuita chigara-garange hinaototoukesay angannya* just kidding みϱ"̮みϱ"̮みϱ"̮みϱ' ). Untung aja ini masih pagi para penduduk pasti masih pada tidur.

'Moga-moga ngak ada yang lihat' batin Sasuke memohom pada Kami-sama (nis : percuma loe mohon ma Kami-sama orang yang nentuin nasib loe disina kan gw! みϱ"̮みϱ"̮みϱ"̮みϱ' *ketawa evil*)

.

.

.

END SASUKE POV

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

.

.

.

Kita lihat apa yang terjadi diantara dua pasang 'insang' kita (SasuNaru : yang benertu 'insan' tor...! Baka' no Nisa) salah maksudnya kedua 'insan' kita yang sedang nyebur ke sungai. Jika dilihat orang mereka pasti berpikir yang ngaka-ngak. Pasalnya posisi mereka saat ini adalah Naruto yang berada 'di atas' cowok 'raven' a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke dan parahnya lagi mereka masih saja berciuman. Naruto yang merasa ngak enak (Sasu : jadi loe ngak suka' gw cium hah? Min and Naru : pingsan nyium bau mulut Sasu yang ngak nyikat gigi setahun) segera bangkit dan menjauh dari Sasuke. Dapat dilihat rasa keterjutannya yang dapat diketahui melalui ekspresinya itu ta'kala melihat cowok dihadapannya.

"U...u...uchiha SASUKE" teriaknya terkejut.

"Hn" hanya dua huruf itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"..."

Tak ada respon dari Naruto yang ada malah dia sekarang bangkit kemudian melompat keluar dari sungai itu dengan wajah yang di hiasi rona merah. Hal itu tak luput dari pengelihatan Sasuke (ternyata kucing sejati *dicakar-cakarm aSasuke*).

'Manis' batinnya

Melihat gadis itu menjauh dia segera bertindak dengan cara mengejar gadis itu.

"Tunggu..." Teriaknya sambil mengejar gadis itu. Dan...

'Grab'

Binggo buruan udah ketangkap. Namun Naruto yang mau lari itu pun akhirnya memberontak dengan cara menghempaskan tangan Sasuke kemudian mendorongnya kebelakang, dan berekibat Sasuke jatuh kembali ke sungai (poor Sasuke).

.

.

.

SASUKE POV (again)

.

.

.

'Byur'

Sial gw nyebur kesungai lagi nih gara-gara tu cewek. Tapi kalau diperhatiin tu cewek cantik and manis pula (lu kate gula). Gw jadi penasaran siapa sih tu cewek.

Rambut pirang yang indah, wajah yang manis+cantik, dua manik sebiru langit yang manghiasi sepasang matanya sungguh indah, gw jadi penasaran siapa namanya?' Jelas Sasuke panjang kali lebar kali tinggi (woyy ini bukan jamnya matematika tau!)

Saat aku bangkit dari keadaan tidak elitku, aku melihat sebuah benda didalam sungai. Kuambil benda itu ternyata sebuah leontin berbandul sebuah 'coin' perak dan disana tertera sebuah nama yaitu..

'UZUMAKI NARUTO'

Oh jadi gadis pirang itu bernama 'NARUTO'. Gadis yang menarik seringaiyang seperti iblis pun menghiasi wajah tampan sang pangeran pantat ayam ini.

.

.

.

END SASUKE POV

.

.

.

~_- AT KONOHA ACADEMY -_~

.

.

.

"Huh..!"

Helaan nafas dari seorang gadis pirang cerah a.k.a Naruto, yang sedang membaringkan kepalanya di meja. Disana juga ada dua orang gadis. Yang satu berambut 'pink' a.k.a SAKURA, dan yang terakhir seorang gadis berambut 'kuning pucat' a.k.a INO.

"Kenapa Naru?" Tanya Sakura pada temanya ini. Karena tak biasanya dia bermalas-malasa n seperti ini.

"Iya Naru, loe kenapa sih?" Timpal is fashion nable Ino

" 'Coin' perak gw hilang!" Jawabnya lirih. Ya tak heran kenapa ia merasa begitu sedih jika 'coin' itu menghilang karena itu satu-satunya barang paninggalan dari ayah dan ibunya a.k.a Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

"Oh ya! Kenapa bisa! Kau tau kan tentang mitos 'coin' perak itu" ungkap Sakura langsung to the point. Yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Naruto.

"Huh.. Sudah ku duga dia nga' bakalan tau' Sakura-chan" timpal Ino menambahi

"Emangya gimana sih mitosnya?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah kebingungan yang nga' dia sangka membuat...

'Crot..'

teman-teman sekelasnya menutup hidung mereka dengan tangan. (Min udah tepar karena kekurangan darah). Yang langsung pingsan ditempat akibat kekurangan darah, yang nga' lemah dan nga' kuat hanya berusaha menutup hidung mereka, yang kuat hanya menampilkan wajah mereka yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Loh, kalian kenapa?" Tanya Naru polos (tak sadar kah dirimu ini semua karenamu) yang hanya dijawab oleh Sakura dan Ino yang masih bertahan

"Ngak apa-apa kok Naru-chan" jawab Sakura yang hanya di temani anggukan dari Ino yang masih menutup hidungnya.

'Kya... Kau ini terlalu KAWAI Naru-chan, kami beruntung bisa menjadi temanmu!' Batin Sakura dan Ino gaje.

.

.

.

-_- SKIP TIME -_-

.

.

.

Setelah semuanya sudah kembali normal, Sakura dan Ino kembali melanjutkam percakapan mereka tadi.

"Jadi gini Naru, ada mitos yang mengatakan bahwa 'coin' perak itu dapat membawamu kepada pasanga sejati kamu atau lebih tepatnya takdir mu!" Jelas Sakura singkat. Dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

"Jadi gimana nhe?" Tanya Naru lirih

"Nih, ambil deh!" jawab sakura sambil memberi Naruto 'coin' 500 perak.

'Astaga pelit amet sich nhe orang, buat apa coba dia ngasih gw uang segini, untuk beli ramen saja tidak cukup' batin Naruto

"Ambil saja, aku ikhlas ko'!" Tukas Sakura

"Anggap aja ini 'coin' perakmu yang hilang itu!" Tambah Ino.

Naruto hanya mengganguk mengerti. Dan setelah mereka bertiga pergi untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga dari Guy sensei.

.

.

.

\(^o^)/ At ANOTHER CLASS IN KONOHA ACADEMY \(^o^)/

.

.

.

Terlihat suasana hening dikelas yang sedang berisi tiga orang cowok dan salah satunya adalah Sasuke. Dikelas itu juga ada dua orang cowok lain, yang satu berambut nanas dengan kalimat andalan 'mendokusai' a.k.a Shikamaru, dan yang satu lagi seorang cowok yang memiliki tatto' segitiga terbalik manghiasi masing-masing pipinya a.k.a Kiba.

"Hei...!" Tegur Sasuke

"Ada apa ayam?" Tanya Kiba yang sukses membuatnya mendapatkan deathglare mematikan dari Sasuke. Yang dalam seketika membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Mendokusai" timpal is nanas

"Apa kalian tau' Naruto?" Tanya pelan, tidak ingin membuat kedua temannya ini curiga.

"Hmmm..., Naruto...Naruto ...!" Pikir Kiba

" Kau tahu Shika? " Tanyaya pada nanas.

" Naruto...! Maksudmu Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanyaya balik dan hanya mendapat sebuah 'Hn' dari sang empunya yang ditanya(?).

"Uzumaki Naruto, dia itu cewek yang ngak terlalu popouler sih, tapi sudah banyak cowok yang nembak dia. Tapi nga' ada satupun yang diterima. Ya ku akui dia itu memang manis, cantik, dan juga orangnya ceria!, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Shika heran, tumben si pangeran es ini tertarik pada seorang wanita yang baru dikenalnya.

"Oh jadi Narutonya! Kalau Naru yang itu aku kenal. Diakan baik, ceria, manis, juga cantik!" Timpal Kiba dengan semangat

" Dan apa kalian juga termasuk dalam orang-orang yang menembaknya?" Tanya Sasuke datar, sedatar ekspresinya.

"Tentu tidak! Kan..." Ujar Kiba malu-malu

"Tenang saja si anjing ini sudah punya Hinata." Lanjut Shika meneruskan perkataan Kiba. Dan pada saat itu wajah Kiba sudah sangat merah.

"Dan loe sendiri nas?" Tanya Sasuke pada is rambut nanas itu.

"Mendokusai" hanya itu jawabannya. Sasuke tahu betul apa yang dimaksud dengan is 'nanas' ini (R : apaan maksdnya? M : ngak tau') dalam seketika sebuah senyuman hinggap di wajah sang pangeran es itu membuat gadis-gadis disana menjerit seperti kerasukan. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat langkah melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum.

Kemudian setelah itu ia berjalan keluar kelas dan tak lupa sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan itu.

"Mau kemana loe Sas?" Tanya Kiba, kalau Shika ma udah molor lagi.

"Terserah gw!" Jawabnya dengan gaya yang super duper double duper super cool (min : dingin...!*gig i min gemeretak saking kedinginannya*) . Kiba cuman bisa 'sweatdrop'

.

.

.

(0_o) SKIP TIME (o_0)

.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di kelas sebelah sambil melihat-lihat keadaan sekolah, maklum dikan ketua OSIS di sekolahnya ini. Dan saat melewati kelas IX-E di mwndengar pembicaraan yang didalamnya ada nama 'Naruto', seperti ini pembicaraannya.

"Hei..! Apa dia sudah ada?" Tanya si kangkungro (di hajar abis-abisan ma Kankuro FC), maksudnya Kankuro kepada temannya.

"Iya itu dia Naru-chan!" Jawabnya sambil menujuk seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang berbincang dengan teman-temanya.

"Wah..! Seperti biasanyaya dia selalu saja manis! Benarkan Gaara?" Tanyaya pada 'Panda' yang tentunya mendapat jawaban 'Hn' dari sang Sabaku.

"Pelit kata amet sich! Tapi mumpung karena suasana hati gw lagi baik karena ngelihat Naruto senyum ya udah deh gw maafin loe!" Ujar Kankuro kepada Gaara.

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata ada sepasang telinga yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka tadi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pantat ayam -ralat- si pangeran es -ralat- si Sasuke. Entah mengapa telinganya panas ketika mendengar bahwa pria lain mengatakan Naru itu manis. Dan langsung saja ia berjalan mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

"Sudah puas lihat-lihatnya" dengan aura membunuh yang menguar keluar dari tubuhnya.

'Glek' kedua orang yang ada disana hanya bisa melihatnya. Dan akhirnya mereka mengangguk, ya walaupun nga' tau' apa maksudnya?. Dan setelah itu sang KETOS pun keluar dari kelas itu. Masih dengan aura hitam yang pekat namun lama-kelamaan semakin berkurang.

"Cihh...! Usuratonkachi!" Umpatnya sebal, karena Naruto selalu saja memberikan senyumannya itu pada semua orang. Dan setelah itu ia pergi melenggang entah kemana.

.

.

.

(•̪ o •̪) AT ANOTHER PLACE(•̪ o •̪)

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan ke kantin, maklum dia kan lapar dan tadi juga dia mengikuti jam pelajaran olahraga. Tapi tetap saja masalah 'coin'nya yang hilang itu masih saja menghantui isi kepalanya. Dia terus berjalan dengan santai sampai tiba-tiba...

"Hei... Kau yang bernama Naruto ya?" Tanya seorang berambut merah a.k.a Karin. Dan Naruto hanya memberi jawaban berupa anggukan.

"Cih...! Kalau aku bertanya jawab! " Ujarnya karena kesal. Dan akhirnya Naruto pun memjawab..

"Ya aku adalah Naruto. Dan ada apa dengan itu?" Tanya Naruto sebal karena merasa di pojokkan oleh orang ini a.k.a Karin

"Berhenti mendekati 'SASUKE', MENGERTI KAU NONA KECENTILAN?" Jawabnya sarkastik:. Dan Naruto tentu saja bingung apa maksudnya ini.

"Memangnya ada apa? Lagi pula aku tidak mengenalnya?" Bela Naruto karena dia tak tahu menahu, bahwa Karin dan kawan-kawannya adalah penggemar Sasuke. Dan mereka tak akan memberikan idola mereka pada cewek rendahan yang berada didepan mereka saat ini.

"Tak usah berlagak begitu deh? Kau pasti tahu UCHIHA SASUKE!" jawab salah satu teman karin yang berambut pirang pucat a.k.a Shion dengan penakanan pada nama 'SASUKE'

"Dan apa urusanku dengan Idola kalian itu?" Jawab Naruto untuk membela diri. Dan akibat itu Karin CS sudah kesal dan akhirnya mendorong Naruto hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding di lorong sekolah.

'Bugh'

Seperti itulah bunyi sepertinya sakitnya karena langsung didorong oleh tiga orang sekaligus. Dan mereka masih belum merasa puas mereka mengambil kunai mereka dan berkata...

"Wah...wah... Rambut yang bagus dan akan lebih bagus lagi jika botak" ucap teman Karin yang bersurai merah a.k.a Sarah. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan itu berusaha kabur tapi terlambat karena Karin dan Shion sudah menahan dirinya agar tak bisa lari kemana-mana

.

.

.

NARUTO POV

.

.

.

'Bugh'

Sakit... Sakit benget nih, kanyaknya mereka udah bener-benar marah sama gw. Untuk beberapa saat aku mencoba untuk diam agar rasa sakit ku berkurang. Tapi belum sempat rasa sakit ku ini berkurang. Kulihat Sarah mengambil sebuah kunai dan berkata...

"Wah...wah... Rambut yang bagus dan akan lebih bagus lagi jika botak"

Ucapnya. Apa? Dia ingin memotong rambutku salah dia ingin membuatku botak. Setelah aku memproses maksud dari kata-katanya aku langsung berusaha bangkit untuk kabur, tapi terlambat, disisi kanan ataupun kiriku sudah ada Karin dan Shion. Aku berusaha memberontak tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa lolos. Aku meresa begitu ketakutan tapi kutahan air mataku agar tak jatuh sehingga membuat tubuhku bergetar karena rasa takut.

"Tolong...ja... ja...ngan... !" Ujarku lirih. Dan pada saat itu tiba-tiba datang kunai yang bersaran tepat di samping kepala Karin dan Sarah, tapi aku masih tetap menunduk dan pada kulihat siapa orang yang telah menolongku ternyata adalah...

"Sa...sa..sasuk e-kun" ucap Karin dan Shion bersaman, kurasa mereka sama terkejut denganku. Tapi kenapa gara-gara dia semua ini terjadi?.

.

.

.

END NARUTO POV

.

.

.

SASUKE POV

.

.

.

"Sa...sa...sasu ke-kun"

Ucapkedua gadis yang tengah menahan Naruto. Mereka sepertinya terkejut melihat kedatanganku. Dan aku sudah sangat kesal dengan mereka, dan sekarang mereka berusaha menyakiti Naruto (min : bilang aja karena itu Sas? Goda min).

"Menjauh kalian darinya...! Gadis itu milikku!" Ucapku datar. Kulihat raut wajah kaget terpampang nyata di wajah mereka. Juga di wajah Naruto, tapi dia bertambah imut dengan ekspresi wajah itu dan juga ada sedikit rona merah menghiasi kulit tan itu.

"Ta...tapi.. Sasuke..." Kupotong uxapan mereka dengan cara memberi death glare terbaikku dan kurasa itu berhasik buktinya mereka menjadi pucar dan keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipis mereka. Tapi mereka masih belum bergerak sampai akhirnya..

"Pergi dari sini" ungkapku datar sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuhku. Dan mereka akhirnya pergi dari sini. Dan kuhampiri tubuh mungil Naruto yang sedang bergetar.

"Naru..." Ucapku lembut

.

.

.

SASUKE POV END

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

.

.

.

"Naru..." Ucap Sasuke lembut. Sedangkan yang dipanggil masih ketakutan atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanyaya khawatir (secara calon istri gituloh! *minsweatdrops* ), dan hanya dijawab anggukan dari Naruto, sesaat kemudian Naru bangkit dan berusaha untuk pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu.

"Hei... Kau mau kemana Naru-chan" ucap Sasuke dengan nada manis. Naruto yang mendengar itu pun lantas menjawab...

"Bukan urusanmu Uchiha!" Balasnya, namun hal itu tidak mengubah apa-apa, malah membuat sebuah seringai muncul diwajah Sasuke.

"Hei ayolah kan kau adalah milikku!" Ungkapnya sebelah pihak.

"Si...si...siap a yang mengatakannya?" Jawabnya gugup + rona merah di wajah. "A...a...apa? Buktinya bahwa aku adalah milikmu?" Tanya Naru tak mau kalah (min : tapi disini kau yang akan kalah Naru-chan)

"Bukti..." Jeda sebentar "Ada! Aku punya buktinya!" Ungkapnya sarkastik.

"Apa?" Balas Naru. "Ini" jawab Sasuke sambil menyentuh bibir Naruto.

"A...apa...mak. ..maksudmu?" Tanya Naru!

"Dasar Dobe! Kau pikir, kau bisa bebas setelah mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" Jawabnya disertai seringaian evil ala UCHIHA.

"I...it..itu kan hanya sebuah insiden!" Tantang Naru tak mau kalah.

"Oh.." Balas Sasuke ber'oh' ria "Jika itu hanya sebuah insiden bagaimana jika sekarang kita lakukan ciuman yang sesungguhnya" usul Sasuke dengan tampang 'innocent'nya. Dan dengan seketika ia memperpendek jarak di antara mereka hingga tinggal 5 centi lagi, tapi Naru segera menghindari dengan cara mengebah posisinya yang tadi berdiri menjadi jongkok. Hingga alhasil sang UCHIHA itupun mencium tembok (poor tembok).

"A...a...aku tidak mau" kata Naru ketakutan dan badannya kembali bergetar.

"Tenanglah.., aku tidak akan menyakitimu" ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto.

.

.

.

.

NARUTO POV

.

.

.

"Tenanglah.., aku tidak akan menyakitimu" ucap si UCHIHA ini padaku. Dalam seketika rasa takutku menghilang tergantikan oleh rasa hangat dari pelukannya.

'Badump...badum p...badump' kurasa wajahku memerah ditambah lagi jantungku memompa lebih cepat. Kuharap dia tidak mendengarnya.

"Sudah baikan?" Tanya Sasuke padaku, aku hanya menggangguk.

"Untunglah kau tidak apa-apa Dobe" ucap pemuda pantat ayam dihadapanku ini.

"Aku bukan Dobe! Teme!" Balasku tak mau kalah.

"Hn"

"..."

"Hei Dobe ini punyamu kan?" Tanya si Teme ini padaku, kulihat benda yang ada ditangannya sebuah liontin berbandul sebuah 'coin' perak dengan inisial namaku disana.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan liontinku?" Tanya ku pada Sasuke

.

.

.

NARUTO POV END

.

.

.

SASUKE POV

.

.

.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan liontinku?" Tanyaya heran. Huh dasar dia ini meman Dobe nya.

"Tentu saja saat kita jatuh ke sungai kau ingatkan!" Tanya ku pada si Dobe ini, tapi kuakui walaupun dia Dobe aku tetap suka padanya.

"Kembalikan sekarang" katanya memerintah. Memerintah hal itu tidak akan terjadi 'HellOooo seorang UCHIHA diperintah ngak deh' batin ku OOC.

"Kalau kau ingin liontin ini kembali ambillah sendiri!" Tantangku padanya. Dia tidak menjawab tapi ia segera bangkit dan berusaha mengambil liontin itu.

"Tidak akan semudah itu DOBE!" Kataku sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tanganku, kulihat dia berusaha menggapainya tapi tak berhasil karena aku lebih tinggi darinya. Dia terus melompat-lompat untuk menggapai liontinyya, sampai akhirnya dia kehilangan keseimbangan...

"Kyaa..." "Awas DOBE" dan akhirnya jatuh tepat diatasku dengan posisi kami yang sama saat pertama kali bertemu, kami juga berciuman lagi. Kulihat dia ingin segera bangkit tapi kutahan gerakannya dan menciumnya paksa, kurasa dia juga sudah tidak melawan.

"Se...se...seka rang kembalikan liontinku! " Ucapnya gagap (wah ketularan hinata nhe)

"Hn" jawabku sambil menberikan liontinnya pad sang empu(?). "Dan sekarang kau telah resmi menjadi milikku" seringaian evil terpampang diwajahku ini dan Naru jangan tanya wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus dan dia hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

SASUKE POV END

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

AT KONOHA ACADEMY IN NARUTO CLASS

.

.

.

"Hei Naru kau sudah mendapatkan 'coin' mu laginya" tanya Sakura

"Hn" jawab Naruto. Dapat dilihat di bandul kalung itu tertera nama 'SASUKE&NARUTO'

'Sepertinya mitos itu benar, karena berkat kalung ini aku bisa bertemu dengan si Teme Pantat Ayam itu' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Jadi gimana? Bagus, jelek, kependekan, ngak jelas?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya? Para senpai sekalian , maupun para readers! ^^

Agar saya tetap semangat mengetik fic yg lainnya^^

R&R ya!^^


End file.
